fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyoka
Nyoka is the female snake that Illu aquired after the Eclipse tournament due to her demon being released and gaining more abiliies thanks to her summon. ''Info'' Species: Asian Tiger Snake Gender: '''Female '''Scale Color: Previously an earthy dark green with a light purple collar, but due to being more aquainted with Illu her scales changed to white. Eye Color: yellow Class: Attack/Support Type Rank: '''B-Rank '''Special Item: Venom Sac (allows Illu to get poison/venom from her in case she runs out), and can shoot venom from her fangs or in a spray Special Move: transforms into "Deity Snake Orochi Garment Grid" Powers: Size Alteration, earth manipulation, poisoning, transformation Loves: Illu, Murkurowl, mice, Orochi-sama , reading, Kurotsubasa, Hates: being called a worm, being stepped on, not being able to snack/chase mice. Personality Nyoka is a snake medium that takes her job as the voice beeween her mistress Illu and Master Orochi seriously. She can speak her mind and be rather blunt at times as she's rather sharp since sometimes people forget she's right there. Can be embarrased by her Lord Orochi sometimes when one of the heads take over her body to talk to Illu. Abilities Poisoning: She can contorl her venom sacs and when she bites someone or something she can choose to poison the target or not, and can give extra poison to Illu if she runs out. She can also spit out a corrosive acid and poison from her fangs. Earth Manipulation: She can control the earth by slamming her tail down onto the ground as she can move easily through mud, and earth, her specialtiy is digging underground and coming up to attack from below or digging tunnels. Size Alteration: Like Muku-chan, Nyoka can change her size to become big enough for Illu to ride on or as tall as Yamato no Orochi. Other Forms Deity Snake Orochi Garment Grid: her form when she becomes Illu's item that allows her the abilities from her summon Yamato-no-Orochi. Lamia Form: Nyoka transforms into a half human-half snake creature, with light blueish-purple tinged skin, green hair and snake body, with two live green snakes wrapped around both of her arms. When she's in this form she still as the same powers as before but her earth manipultion is stronger as she gets two egyptian semitars in her hands that drip with poison similar to Illu's daggers. Wyvern Form: Combing with Murkurow the two become a dragonesqe creature with leathery wings. Lamia Form (Illu): Combining with Illu Nyoka and Illu become a lavender colored lamina, similar to Nyoka's own form except the color scheme being more lavender and white. Quetzalcoatl: When he, Illu and Nyoka combine they form a hybrid that's half human, with a snake's body and wings coming out from the back. Trivia *-She gets very particular when someone makes fun of her and changes her size to tower over them. *-Nyoka is small enough to hide in Punnya's tail to sleep. *-Being an animal and being able to speak she can translate what Mukurowl and Punya are saying if no one could understand what the animals were trying to say, this goes for all animals that can't talk like her. *The first time she transformed into her Lamia form she scared Illu because she was curled up reading a book she couldn't reach in her smaller form and didn't want to bite the book accidentally ruining it Category:Item Category:Pet Category:Female Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Familiars